Spike
Spike is the Pickles' family pet. Tommy claims him to be his best "animal" friend. The character is considered a main character in the series, appearing in almost three quarters of all of the episodes, though he usually does not come along when the rugrats venture to new locations. It is mentioned that his breed is the fictional Siberian Tiger Hound, which is in universe an extremely rare and highly valuable breed of dog worth thousands of dollars. As shown in The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats Go Wild, Spike is very protective of the babies, as he sees them as his "babies", during Rugrats Go Wild, he is ashamed because he lost his "babies''".'' Description Like most family dogs, Spike is a friendly, loyal mutt whose main interests is food and his "wife" Fifi. Stu and Didi consider him a dumb but pleasant member of the family. Yet Spike is often more aware of what the Rugrats are up to than they are. He and Tommy share an intrepid interest in, and curiosity about, the world around them. When he's not rescuing Tommy from impending doom, Spike often takes the baby on magnificent adventures through the neighborhood --- adventures which Stu and Didi are never aware of. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Poor Spike! As dog's age 7 years for every 1 year a person does, Tommy's faithful pooch is now AT LEAST 70! Quite a bit slower than the spry young pup we knew from the original Rugrats series, Spike spends most of his time eating, sleeping and passing wind these days. Still, Tommy and Dil love him, and often sneak him treats when their parents aren't looking. Though he may not move as fast as he once did, Spike is still devoted to the Pickles family to the end. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Spike is Tommy's best "animal" friend. The dog is currently married to Fifi, a purple-and-white poodle. He often plays with Tommy and Dil. Spike is usually seen inside or near the Pickles' house. Spike has helped the Rugrats through more adventures than he can count (if he could count, that is). Spike doesn't have any magical powers, and he doesn't seem to do anything all that amazing, but looks can be deceiving. Spike watches over the babies more closely than Stu, Didi or Lou. He is always willing to get his paws in the action when it comes to adventures. Looks Spike is mostly an orange-brown color. He has two gray spots on his body and wears a red collar with a gold round dog tag. Appearances Spike appears in most episodes of Rugrats, and is classified as a main protagonist of the series. His first appearance was in Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, the pilot episode for Rugrats, while his last appearance was in the All Grown Up! episode Golden Boy. Gallery You can find the Spike gallery ''here''.'' Trivia *Spike, along with other animals, does not speak. There have been, however, several occasions where he does speak, such as the episode ''In the Dreamtime, in which he was voiced by Michael Bell, and Rugrats Go Wild,'' where he was voiced by action star Bruce Willis. *Spike's collar tag is gold with no symbols or words on it, though a Spike plush toy was manufactured featuring his name on his collar. *Spike is one in three of the main ''Rugrats characters to have the camera viewed from inside his mouth in All Grown Up!. The other two are Angelica and Dil. *One of Spike's puppies, Pepper/Sparky isn't seen or mentioned in [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]]. *Spike has been show to care greatly for the babies as seen in [[Rugrats Go Wild|''Rugrats Go Wild]] where he talks about them being as his own. *In The Rugrats Movie, Angelica makes up a false story about Spike being once a human named Paul who then transformed into a dog after "being put out in the rain". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Pets